elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 July 2013
12:08 шалом/хаверим - денег на пиво не дадим 12:51 один год 12:53 ну что вы молчите все? 12:53 А что говорить-то? 12:53 "какие-нибудь нарушения?" 12:53 Langueborg, я всё ещё продолжаю следить за порядком, даже в твоё отсутствие, так что... 12:53 Вы разве в чате не общаетесь? 12:54 Да, я просто заметил что ты отсутствовала. Спасибо 01:17 Снова всем привет 01:31 Всем здрасти 01:52 Привет! 01:53 Добро пожаловать в The Elder Scrolls Wiki чат =) 02:22 день добрый! подскажите - есть темы по модам ??? 02:32 (Can I have a minute in English? o .o") 02:34 What's that supposed to mean? 02:34 My Russian is far from good, so. 02:35 Since you guys are the most active Russian wiki on Wikia, I thought I'd pass by to ask if I could introduce this project I started 02:35 It's a translation project that works wikia-wide. 02:36 Chat ain't the right place for that 02:37 Well, yeah, but I can't blog in Russian, nor does it feel right to post forum posts/blogs in English > < 02:38 So I thought I'd pass the message on, then you can still decide what to do with it. 02:39 Sure, just hold on a second 02:40 kk~ 02:41 Once again, what are you planning to do? That message has gone :S 02:42 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WLB 02:42 It's a "translate on request" project. 02:42 Yep i see 02:43 People ask for translations, our project members do them. 02:43 Project members can refuse though, and don't have to be available 24/7. 02:44 So it's a voluntary participation 02:44 Да c; 02:44 If you get busy, you just change yourself to busy 02:44 Or you tell people you don't want to translate. 02:45 1st of all you have to talk with our administration 02:45 Well it's not like I need everyone of this wiki to join >.< 02:45 Just, if you feel like it, you join 02:46 If other people from this wiki feel like it, they join 02:46 We have a plenty of good translators 02:46 It's just that if people speak just Russian, I can't explain to them 02:46 o: 02:47 But most of them are rly busy since they are our active administrators :D 02:47 So you think people on this wiki can read a blog if I write it in English? 02:47 Of Course 02:47 Or would I need to pull it through google translate and post it in crappy Russian? o. o 02:48 Because some people might like to join to translate, I dunno, Russian↔Chinese or Russian↔Finnish 02:48 Russian↔Mongolian for that matter 02:48 Who do I best contact to ask for permission to write a blog? 02:50 Ah, just lemme find the right link :D 02:50 Участник:Ivaristal 02:51 Alrighty, thanks c: 02:51 She would love to help you 02:51 i hope :D 02:51 I have to go to family visit now, I'll write a message as soon as I'm back. 02:51 Thanks a lot for the help. 02:51 You are welcome 02:51 o/ 02:52 Moreover you don't have to afraid of writing your blog on english 02:53 We can always put a translation beneath 03:58 <Никита1997> Всем привет ,а не подскажите почему я не могу жениться на лидии??Версия от Xbox патч стоит 10(последний) 04:12 вацап посоны 06:48 Хауди. 06:53 шалом хаолам 06:54 Хауди. 07:04 НАФАААНЯ! 07:12 Откланиваюсь. 07:33 Привет~ 07:33 Just passing by to say I posted the message just now o .o 07:41 Хао 07:43 o/ 07:44 \o/ 07:48 Yatalu you dont have to be afraid of writing your blog on english 07:48 We can always put translation beneath 07:49 Well, I just put it there as an option o .o 07:49 Also if someone translates my blog, 07:50 An admin can put it within my blog instead of in the comments 07:50 Indeed 07:53 But i am not really sure about members who can speak on "exotic" languages just like you said Russian --> Mongolian and etc. 07:53 users* 07:53 I just know one Mongolian user xD 07:53 Who edits on w:c:mn.residentevil 07:53 To me it looks Russian, due to the Cyrillic orz 07:54 With the difference that if it were Russian I'd recognize some words 07:54 Also did you know 07:54 There is a uk.elderscrolls? o3o 07:54 Yes 07:54 It's cute. 07:55 and most of us works there aswell 07:55 Ukraine is almost the same as Russian 07:56 Yes Cyrillic :D 07:56 I can reads 07:56 :3 07:57 * Yatalu proud 07:58 Even pronunciation of words sounds almost the same. 07:58 Well, it's from the same language family. 07:58 c: 07:58 Yep 08:00 It's a bit like Dutch and German 08:00 I think 08:00 * Yatalu speaks Dutch natively 08:00 So your project exists for two weeks and so many users have joined already? 08:02 Mhhm. c: 08:02 You can check the history 08:02 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WLB?limit=500&action=history 08:03 July 5th. 08:04 Well done! 08:05 c: 08:05 The blog on Community Central worked well 08:05 And I've also gathered people from going around wikis and asking nicely 08:05 I'm in there five times though orz 08:05 English, Dutch, French, Japanese, German and Spanish 08:05 Six times. 08:18 Привет! Извините, что лезу в чужой чат, просто скучно как-то. 08:19 Я так как-то 27 чатов от скуки набрал 08:20 Но это ведь не твой максимум правда? 08:21 Aenn вы определенно выбрали не тот чат 08:21 Возможно 08:21 Почему не тот? 08:21 Тут скучнее чем на кладбище 08:22 Но тут хотябы кто-то есть) 08:22 Это ничего толком не меняет 08:24 Что-то вылетаю... 08:27 Ладно, тут правда скучновато.. Пока! 08:37 Сам убедился 08:38 Я предупредил :D 08:58 у нас англоязычные люди в чате о.о 08:59 англоговорящие* 08:59 hi 09:00 Где? 09:00 А 09:00 Понятно 09:00 Как давно? 09:01 Я его видел в нескольких чатах 09:01 не знаю, я ел сидел 09:01 Ещё с 11:33 о_О 09:02 вечера 09:04 Да 09:04 HERROZAEL o/ 09:05 Yatalu, where are you from? 09:05 Belgium. 09:05 Бельгия ~ 09:05 in august i had to go to Belgium but the trip was canceled( 09:05 I think. 09:05 Hello Yatalu 09:05 yes 09:05 Aw :c how comes? 09:06 Yatalu how did you came here? 09:06 Come* 09:06 http://wikia.com/WAM 09:06 Through there 09:06 xD 09:06 You guys're in the top 20 09:06 Ah 09:06 i had to go with my parents but mother got a spine injury :/ 09:07 :c Ouch. 09:07 I hope she's alright 09:07 Ha 09:07 Chinese wiki is now third 09:07 i don't know for now because we live separately 09:07 And English version of this wiki if first 09:08 Great 09:08 http://supreme-heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Supreme_Heroes 09:09 The worst wiki 09:09 In WAM's opinion 09:09 I've seen worse. 09:09 Same 09:09 Wikis with 1 page... 09:10 A lot of those. 09:10 And wikis that look ugly. 09:10 Also don't you feel like joining the WLB? 09:10 >w> 09:11 шэв like 09:11 шэвЭ 09:11 damn 09:11 What is WLB? 09:11 i would* 09:11 stupid punto 09:12 Wikia Language Brigade 09:13 I wrote a blog about it on CC, will probably be writing a blog here too o-o 09:13 If admins are alright with it 09:14 Ok 09:14 Like uhm. Odaviing, actually. 09:14 Who is admin too. 09:14 orz 09:14 * Yatalu just realized that. 09:14 what's the aim of this project? 09:15 The aim is to increase language quality of wikia overall, especially of foreign communities 09:15 Better connection between wikis and their foreign versions 09:16 Since Wikia is kind of 80% English or so :c 09:16 so you are watching for translators? 09:16 Yep~ 09:16 well i'm interested :) 09:16 Also wondering if you guys'd need any translators. 09:17 Like if you say "Norwegian Elder Scrolls wiki has 28 pages" 09:17 "Please translate page X and Y" 09:18 Then we can translate the English page into Norwegian and it'll be a bit bigger c: 09:18 Also, joining is really easy 09:18 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WLB 09:18 ok, now i understood completely 09:19 You just put yourself under English, and Russian, and any other language 09:19 If you want me to add Ukrainian, I will. 09:19 i'm not ukranian, heh 09:19 And then you just wait for people to request (: 09:20 It was an example~ 09:20 I can add Mongolian, Korean, Finnish, whichever you need me to add. 09:20 Russian's already there, not sure if it's translated well. 09:23 вавилон? what do you mean? 09:23 Yea same here 09:23 i didnt get it 09:23 ah i understood 09:24 What does it mean? 09:24 Got it :D 09:25 It has a link > 3< 09:25 If you didn't find out by now~ 09:27 i've added myself 09:27 there are so many englesh users that i don't think i'll ever get a request xD 09:27 english* 09:29 But you may receive a request to translate something Russian 09:31 Well, yeah 09:32 People check Russian to see who is in there 09:32 And then check who of them is also in English. 09:32 \ o / 09:33 In this case i would love to join also 09:35 Feel free c: 09:33 In this case i would love to join also 09:35 Feel free c: 09:37 http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Join 09:37 may be i can write the documentation on russian here? 09:38 Yes, of course 09:38 http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Join/EN you can copy this 09:38 http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Join/RU and paste it here 09:38 And then translate step-by-step 09:38 If that is easier. 09:40 that's just what i've wanted to do :) 09:41 bad internet connection 09:45 I know the feel 09:45 Does OCB work on AutoWikiBrowser? 09:47 no 09:47 just a script 09:47 Ah alrighty. 09:48 Because I know a couple of wikia chat bots work on AWB 09:50 :\o 09:50 o/ 09:50 yes, i'd like to improve it, so that it will work via AWB but now i don't have enough knowlage 09:50 шалом 09:50 Privet :\o 09:50 * Yatalu too lazy to type Cyrillic 09:50 Anyway, I will be going to bed now. 09:51 I'll check up for an answer and write a blog tomorrow o-o 09:52 Доброй ночи 09:53 Bye-bye. 09:53 howdy 09:54 * Set440 slowpoke 09:54 indeed 09:55 © Teal'c 09:58 В кои-то веки я hl-2 купил. Занимательный бенчмарк чтоб гонять на всех осях с любыми драйверами... а если учесть что у меня с людьми из Valve занимательная переписка была когда-то... 09:59 На какую тему? 09:58 В кои-то веки я hl-2 купил. Занимательный бенчмарк чтоб гонять на всех осях с любыми драйверами... а если учесть что у меня с людьми из Valve занимательная переписка была когда-то... 09:59 На какую тему? 10:02 насчёт восхищения превосходства оптимизации (шло на джефорке 4 на ура), и некоторое крысятничество насчёт эмуляции steam-api... кроме того игра была довольно забагованной, пришлось описать 5 шагов безотказного решения проблемы... 10:06 стим в своё время банил аккаунты, и я сказал, что играть без эмулятора - булщит. "Сделайте пожалуйста стим так, чтоб я его под 6 виртуальными машинами мог запустить например в разных осях" 10:07 это был 2006-2007 год 10:14 о, хл 2 загрузилась... щаз её в макоси ганять буду... с патченным ядром. 10:22 А я её во время распродажи просто скачал с торрента и добавил в стим игры 11:17 nomachine nx вызывает панику ядра на хакинтоше. С иксами вообще странные вещи, VNC мне не нужно... нужно всего захватить мышу и клаву - нашлась программа Synergy - отличная вещь. Вот настроил только. После комбоапдейта и прочего булщита упал как всегда звук, но это лечится Таруговскими кекстами HDA и прочи... стоп... я голодный... проснулся недавно... пойду поем. 11:27 где-то тут была большая бутылка тоника... а фиг с ней, мне родители на ночь большой термос чёрного чая всегда оставляют... а я замёрз как-раз. 11:29 http://www.applelife.ru/threads/Как-сделать-hda-звук.12860/ 11:38 я проснулся ото сна, я увидел свою жизнь из окна вот она, вот она: старый кузов без колёс, ла-ла-ла-ла-ла 11:39 чем дальше - тем больше, чем больше - тем сильней. Всё те-же, всё то-же, а ночь всё холодней. 11:40 и ночью я пил немало за призраков шоссе - их больше не стало на чёнрой полосе 11:40 * чёрной 11:41 сдесь будет филиал моего твиттера. 11:41 * здесь 11:45 ЧТОООО??? Готовые патчи HDA Mavericks??? Так 10.9 выйдет официально только осенью... сбетатестили уже, ага. 11:51 Утром пентагон - ночью инстаграм... скоро на таймере вспыхнет ноль, и взметнётся вверх серый пепел-тлен, пепел-тлен... взрыв и вой сирееееееен!! Ошибка: неправильное время